


First and Last

by free_pancakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_pancakes/pseuds/free_pancakes
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: What was LeviHan's first and last serious conversation?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the ask, @innocent-ghost-demon!

“Ouch!”

“Just hold still, four-eyes!”

Levi firmly held her hand as he wrapped a bandage over it, pulling it taut against the splint he placed under her forearm. 

“Levi, I have to go back, our comrades need our help down there! Seriously, I’m fine!”

“Like hell you’re fine, if you just calm down I can stabilize your damn arm, we can make it back—“ He heard the sounds of blades being pulled, and watched the steam of titan blood float past them. “—preferably alive.”

“But my squad, Levi, they need me! I couldn’t—“ She let a sharp gasp escape and winced in pain as Levi pulled the makeshift sling over her shoulder. “I couldn’t live with myself if they died just because I couldn’t stop that one abnormal titan, and got my dumb arm busted up trying…” She tried to squirm out of Levi’s grasp but he had her pinned down tight under his knees, knowing that she would try to fight with her injury.

Levi peered over the edge of the large tree branch they were balanced upon, staring at the 10m titans clawing at the base of the tree below. He turned back to Hange. “You’re lucky I even saw you and brought you up here, you idiot. Now stop moving or we’re gonna become titan shit.”

Hange hesitated, wanting to bite back the words lingering on the tip of her tongue as they were probably inappropriate for such a situation, but she couldn’t resist. She smiled up at him. “Levi, titans don’t shi—“

“Shut up.” Hange closed her eyes and let out a small laugh as he continued to tie her sling.

Suddenly the sound of Nifa’s screams echoed through the forest, which turned on the protective switch inside Hange’s brain. She began to thrash under Levi, tears beading at the edges of her eyes due to the pain of her severely broken arm. Levi almost toppled over the edge but he regained a firm grip on Hange.

“LEVI THEY NEED ME THEY NEED HELP I CANT JUST LAY HERE AND—“

Levi was overcome with frustration, and he accidentally yelled out the words that had been swimming in his head this whole time.

“Well have you ever thought that maybe, I need you?!”

Hange paused. In that brief moment, they both heard the sound of ODM gear reeling and a heavy titan smash into the ground—Moblit had taken Nifa and the two were safe. 

Hange breathed a sigh of relief, and looked back at Levi, who averted his eyes from her gaze. A signal flare shot upwards, telling them that the expedition was over and it was time to swiftly make their way home before more titans appeared. 

Levi calmly finished setting Hange’s splint and sling. Before Hange could sit up, Levi took his right hand, balled it into a fist, and lightly placed it over her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly against his hand. 

“I need you, Hange, okay?” He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and turned around, quietly motioning her to climb up onto his back so he can bring her down safely to the wagons below. She wrapped her injured arm gingerly over his shoulder and gripped tightly with her other arm. Nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, she felt his locks of hair tickle at her forehead, and felt the warmth of his skin under the film of sweat on each of them—she felt right at home.

“Okay, Levi,” she whispered into his ear, the love in her heart for him laced neatly between her words. 

———

“Ouch!”

“Just hold still, shorty!”

Hange held his hand gently as she wrapped fresh bandages over it—the base of his two missing fingers had started bleeding again.

“Hange I can’t just lay here forever, I need to find Zeke.”

“Pfft how dense are you, Levi? Look at your condition!” She scoffed as she placed her palm onto his bandaged chest and gently pushed him back to a laying position. 

“For everyone...” he thought of Erwin, and all their fallen comrades. Their friends. 

He closed his eyes as Hange’s earlier words about living in the forest together danced around in his head, the temptation of a quiet life with Hange clawing at his heart. He almost regrets not saying yes—but it wasn’t fair for him to be so selfish. As much as he wanted her to rest, he knew Hange, and he knew that she would never feel satisfied knowing that she didn’t help where she was needed. 

He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. Her eyes were so tired, but she still managed to smile at him. He had to defeat Zeke. For everyone. For the small chance at a life with Hange.

He tried to stand up once again, but this time, Hange didn’t budge from where she sat on the grassy, forest floor. He wondered why she didn’t try to stop him, and why the hell she had a stupid grin on her face. He grit his teeth, and pushed himself up, limping away from Hange. He pressed on forward, though all his injuries made him feel like all his nerves were set on fire. He pushed onward, fighting for the paradise with Hange he imagined. He was maybe only 5 trees away from the clearing where she had set up camp when his face suddenly felt hot and his vision began to blur—he felt himself falling, bracing himself for the extreme pain he’d feel when he’d hit the ground. But instead, he was met with warmth, kind and loving.

Hange caught him in her arms, and he felt her chuckle as his head laid against her abdomen. She carefully pulled him up and carried him back to where he was laying before. She quickly pressed a cool towel to his face, watching the wrinkle in his brow relax a little.

She ran her fingers through his hair, Levi feeling some of his pain wash away with her touch. “Figured I’d just let you tire yourself out,” she said with a hearty laugh. Levi was too exhausted to even scowl back at her, and of course, she noticed. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” She rested her palm onto his cheek. “You’ll get your chance, I know it. The kids don’t need you right now, but I know they’ll need you later.” She looked off into the distance, but this time, Levi couldn’t tell what was on her mind—or maybe he was just in denial. She looked back down at Levi.

“What’s gotten into you? You know that you’re too injured right now. What’s on your mind, Levi?”

He closed his eyes, shielding the windows into his mind, shutting Hange out from reading his thoughts.

He could see it clearly, a beautiful cabin in the woods that the both of them built together. The smell of tea brewing mixed with the strong scent of pine trees hugged their noses, and the sound of kids giggling, and stomping into the home. Two little kids with messy black hair and light grey eyes wearing glasses rushed into the cabin tackling their mother to the floor. A mess of books and flowers collected from the forest were strewn all over the place, but Levi didn’t mind. He stared at her smile—her big stupid smile, and he crouched down to gather his little family into a hug. 

“Levi.” 

Her voice woke him from his fantasy, the scene escaping him like a lone leaf in the wind—it was right there in front of him, but he just couldn’t reach it. 

She stared, head cocked innocently to the side, waiting for his answer.

And for the first time, Levi couldn’t keep his emotions in, a few tears escaping. He finally opened his eyes, letting Hange see. Hange peered into his eyes and saw his fantasy playing like a movie, vividly, right before her.

She balled her hand into a fist and placed it over his chest, feeling his heart beat against her hand. 

She wanted the cabin too. Maybe… maybe they could have it after this was all over.

“You know me too well Levi, but I guess I ruined our little dream— I just can’t stay out of the action, huh?” She sighed, and laid down next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Let’s just lay here together for a bit, while we still can, okay Levi?” She pushed her lips against his forehead, leaving a kiss for him there.

He craned his neck to the right, and pushed his forehead gently against hers, and he let himself believe in their fantasy for a little while. 

“Okay, Hange,” he whispered in response, the love in his heart for her laced neatly between his words.


End file.
